rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Anyanka/Essays
Pertaining to esotericism When Brother Jered and I discussed his cloak, he told me that he believed it to be the most difficult cape of accomplishment to acquire because it requires such fervent devotion to the gods. I found it odd that he stressed "gods" and not just a god, as though he was referring to having an extensive amount of knowledge of all religions, their histories, mythologies and philosophies. When I voiced my interest (bless his soul), he said that it would be difficult for one such as myself who is "far too restless" to be studious for such an extended period of time to achieve one. Challenge accepted. Theophanic attunement While not an explicitly new term, not many of my esoteric colleagues make use of it. Here, I refer to both theophanic fetches and the self-attuned. I believe that one of the main reason why the White Knight Order has historically disallowed women from joining their ranks is due to the fact that Saradomin happens to be male. This, of course, makes significantly more sense once we get down to what "theophanic attunement" means. Religions preach for followers to fashion themselves after their gods, whom are seen as perfect being. Due to the Edicts of Guthix implemented in the Third Age, gods could no longer directly affect Gielinor they could, however, interfere indirectly. The most notable example of this is Bandos who once manifested a corporeal Avatar of himself, which would be a theophanic fetch of himself. I theorize that this could also be done with one's more loyal followers. With theophanic attunement, a god does not need to worry about one's followers doing things their respective god does not want them doing, as they are already the kind of people that their god would bestow with power or otherwise bless. Here, I will make reference to the Guardians of Guthix, creatures and beings empowered (thus, blessed) by Guthix himself, which could be said to be theophanic fetches of Guthix, as they are imbued with a segment of his power or his wisdom and whatever else He saw fit to bestow upon them. Theophanic fetches, as are the most loyal followers of the separate gods were already the types of people that their gods would offer power and wisdom to. During my time in the monastery by Edgeville, I watched a number of adventurers and civilians come by and leave again. It would seem that those such as Brother Jered are both powerful enough, wise enough and blindly devout enough to allow themselves to become vessels of a sliver of Saradomin's power, which allows Him to off-handedly affect Gielinor, though the Edicts at the time prevented His direct involvement. However, there have been actions committed that would technically qualify as "miracles", as they were acts of direct Godly involvement, such as, oh, being burned for trying to steal Zamorak's most holy wine. When I speak of miracles, I speak of acts of god an abstract concept whence locations and people have been blessed. Theophanic fetches, blessed locations and miracles, I believe, are not something that Guthix simply overlooked when He created the Edicts, but rather something he allowed to be implemented. There is further evidence of this in that the druids called upon Guthix directly by using sites holy to him and things sacred to his beliefs. Perhaps selfishly, or perhaps is it simply that He believed it was explicitly required, the Edicts were not made to be absolute. Had they been, the druids of Taverley would not have been able to contact Him to turn his attention onto the growing problem of the Trolls to their North, which they believed was tipping the balance. In an attempt to maintain it, they called him to turn his attention to it and months later, the problem had shifted considerably. I believe that the Edicts were made to allow the banished gods of our world the power influence the world and even affect it directly (in rare cases) if they resigned themselves to allowing their plans to take time to come to fruition. Studies on the matter of those being possessed by gods have been proven inconclusive, as there is always the possibility of those looked into simply being insane. Category:Documents